Time to Change Things Around
by anonymousses
Summary: Troy's life is going great, but he can't help but feel something is missing. Will the new girl, Gabriella, fill in that missing gap? Or will it all tumble and fall like Troy's other romances? What happens when Gabriella's grandma gets terminally sick? Rea
1. Start Of Something?

Gabriella struggled with carrying one of the moving boxes into her new home.

This certain box was headed for her new bedroom. Gabriella and her mom had moved to Albuquerque because her mom's job had them moving around a lot.

This time however, Gabriella's mom promised that they would stay here until graduation. Gabriella was thrilled that for once, she could stay in one place, go to the same school, and stay with the same friends for a couple of years, at least.

Just as she was heading towards the door of her house, a boy about her age rode his bike past.

Out of politeness, he stopped and asked, "Would you like help with those boxes?"

Gabriella turned around and looked at the boy.

Her heart skipped a beat.

The boy was gorgeous, and his eyes were magnificent, just looking at him made her legs turn to jelly.

His hair was a little long and was otherwise perfect.

She struggled for words.

"Uh...sure, just grab that one over there._"_She said.

He grabbed the box and said "Oh by the way, I'm Troy, Troy Bolton. I live just down the street and saw the moving vans and thought I would go check out the new neighbors."

Gabriella smiled, _he was so cute!_ She thought.

"I'm Gabriella Montez, me and my mom just moved her from Seattle, we wanted to get away from the city, and my mom's job took us here.

She started walking towards the front door of her new house.

Troy followed her.

_Wow, she really is pretty_, Troy thought _Maybe__ I should invite her out to lunch to get to know her __better._

They made their way up the stairs and turned left at the first open door.

"Wow"_s_aid Troy, "Pretty empty room you go there."

"Yeah, well the furniture is still in the truck if you want to help me move it up here" said Gabriella.

"Sure" said Troy.

They went back downstairs and Troy couldn't help but follow her with his eyes.

They went outside and grabbed her bed, one on each side.

But, Gabriella couldn't lift up her side.

Just then, the movers came out of the second truck and raced over to help them. It was the two movers on one side, and Gabriella and troy on the other. Gabriella couldn't help but notice how strong and well-built Troy was.

She still struggled to lift the bed so Troy moved towards the middle with Gabriella.

As they were carrying up the bed, Gabriella's and Troy's left hands brushed. This sent sparks through both of them.

They made it to the top of the stairs and they placed the bed in Gabriella's room.

The movers left, and instantly Gabriella crashed on her bed. "Wow that was hard work; I never knew my bed was that heavy."

Troy laughed, "You weakling!" He said, jokingly.

He walked around her bed towards the window. But, he tripped on some loose floorboards that needed to be fixed. He fell flat on his face on the bed next to Gabriella. She burst out laughing.

"Hey it's not funny!"Troy smirked.

"Yes it was" said Gabriella.

He lightly punched her shoulder. This again, sent sparks through each of their bodies.

Gabriella said, "Hey, I'm hungry lets go get something to eat. Oh, wait there's nothing in the fridge, or wait, there is no fridge!

Troy said, "I have a car, just let me ride back to my house on my bike, pick up the car, and we can go out to lunch."

"Cool" said Gabriella.

Troy jumped up to leave, but before he could Gabriella said, "Troy, I am glad we met, you know? Me coming here to a new school and town, and other people have been here there whole live and know everyone. Thanks Troy."

Troy blushed, "Your Welcome." He smiled, he didn't know why, but he found himself loving Gabriella even more by the minute.

He raced home, grabbed his car keys and went outside to the garage. His mom, Adrienne Bolton, was pulling up in her white Mercedes just as he was unlocking his black Hummer which was given to him by his grandparents for his sixteenth birthday.

"Where are you going sweetie?" His mom called out.

"Just going out to lunch with one of the new neighbors." Troy said.

"Tell them they are welcome at our house anytime for dinner Troy!" His mom called out as he backed out of the driveway.

Troy drove over to Gabriella's house. Along the way, he was thinking about Gabriella and how sweet, kind AND pretty she is, and how he really liked her a lot.

He pulled up to her house to find Gabriella's mom sitting on the front porch. The moving vans were still there.

"You must be Troy, Gabriella just told me about you, she ran upstairs for a second, I will go get her."

"Thank you Mrs. Montez." Troy said.

Gabriella came down the stairs and rushed outside.

"Hey Troy." She smiled at him.

"So, for lunch, I thought I would take you to my favorite restaurant in town, it's called Ricotto's."

"Mmm, sounds like Italian food?" She asked, puzzled.

"Bingo!" Said Troy.

"Wow, I really like your car." Said Gabriella as she looked at Troy's Hummer.

"Yea, well it was a birthday gift to me from my Grandparents." Troy said as he opened Gabriella's door for her.

"Why thank you." Gabriella said in a mock extremely girly tone.

"Your welcome lovely." Troy said in a mock gentleman voice.


	2. Lunch Break

_**Chapter 2, Risottos.**_

Last Chapter Recap: _Gabriella moved in. Troy rode by and helped un-pack etc. They are now on their way to get lunch at Risottos an Italian restaurant._

Troy holds the door open for Gabriella.

"Thank you again, Troy" Gabriella said.

"Table for two please." Troy told the waitress manning the front counter.

She grabbed two menus and escorted them to a table towards the back.

The restaurant was a classic Italian restaurant, with red and white checkered table cloths draped over the tables. There was dim lighting, and the smell of French bread was prominent. Two candle sticks were at each table, enclosed in their glass outer shell. The waitress placed their menus on the table. Troy rushed over to pull out Gabriella's chair.

"Thanks," Gabriella said, as she blushed. She was remembering the last time she ever went on a real date. It was in the 9th grade, and it didn't go very well. This however, did not go un-noticed by Troy.

"You okay? Your face just got red." Troy asked, concern in his face.

"Yeah, I just was thinking about the last time I went on a date. It didn't go very well." Gabriella said, her eyes becoming distant.

"So, now are we considering this a date?" Troy said, trying to sound happy.

"I guess so." Said Gabriella. She was really starting to fall in love with Troy, and Troy felt the same way about Gabriella. Troy was plucking up the courage to do something that would make Gabriella remember him.

For no apparent reason, he leaned across the table and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Troy was thinking _WHY THE HELL DID I DO THAT! SHE'S PROBABLY GUNNA THINK I AM SOME KIND OF PERVERT._

Gabriella smiled. Troy looked puzzled.

"Was that okay, that I just kissed you?" Troy asked, hoping that it was.

"Yeah, it was nice." She said. She worked her hand around the table's legs, to find Troy's hand on his knee. She picked it up, and the held hands under the table, smiling into each other's faces. Troy leaned forward again ready to kiss her. This time though, Gabriella met him halfway over the table. Their lips met, and there passion ensued. They were so lost in each other, that they didn't even notice the waitress coming over to take their order

"Ahem." The waitress said. "Sorry to interrupt, but what would you like to eat?"

The lunch went smoothly, and they were now on their way home. They kept smiling at each other on the car ride home.

"Why don't you come over to my house, since there is not much furniture in your house, come to think of it, there is nothing in your house at all." He chuckled.

"Sure." She said, whipping out her cell phone, "Just let me call my mom."

Troy smiled to himself. He looked over at her, admiring her curvaceous body. His lower half stirred. He immediately tried to think of cool and non-sexual thoughts. It didn't go well.

Gabriella hung up, and she said "It's fine, I can come over, but, I have to be home by 9' o clock to help with the un-packing."

Troy pulled into the driveway. "My parents aren't home, they texted me saying that they were going out for a quick bite to eat."

Gabriella started getting nervous; she was still a virgin and had little experience in the matter of sex.

Troy, sensing something was wrong said, "Are you okay? It is okay that they are not home?" Once again, he felt something stir below his waist. He tried not to think about, hoping Gabriella wouldn't notice that his pants were tightening.

"Yeah it's fine," Gabriella said.

They walked inside, after Troy un-locked the door.

"Can I use your bathroom?" She asked.

"Sure it's right over there." He said, pointing towards a door across the hall.

She went in the bathroom and closed the door. She turned towards the mirror, and sighed.

Sorry this chapter is a little shorter. Please Review! I will update as most as I can. Please review!


	3. They Say That Good Things Take Time

A/N: Listen to a sad song while reading this. Sets the mood, if you know what I mean.

From the last chapter.

_"Can I use your bathroom?" She asked._

_"Sure __its__ right over there."__ He said, pointing towards a door across the hall._

_She went in the bathroom and closed the door. She turned towards the mirror, and sighed._

Gabriella knew in her heart and in her head, that things were moving way to quickly. She relized that she was going to have to end their night of fun before anything happened that they would both regret later on. She knew what she had to do now, as much as it killed her inside. She let loose a single tear that fell from her eye. It dripped down the side of her face before landing in the sink. Gabriella sighed. This was going to kill her heart, and she didn't know when it would heal. She quietly opened the door, her face was grim and sad at the same time.

MEANWHILE WITH TROY WHILE GABRIELLA WAS IN THE BATHROOM

Troy was getting extremely nervous. He knew that he really liked Gabriella and he wanted them to last forever. He had only met her this morning. Things were moving extremely to fast, and he didn't know how to slow them down. Lucky for him, Gabriella was about to slow them down, maybe even stop them.

Gabriella walked in from the bathroom, and sat down next to Troy. Not to close though.

"Troy, we need to talk." Gabriella said sadly. She stuck one foot under her thigh, and turned towards him. He looked at her as if telling her to go on.

'When I got here this morning, I was so nervous, but then when I met you, it all disapperaed. Almost as if something just left me. But, I can't do this. Things are going to fast, and I don't want to make things worse for both of us.' There were tears in her eyes as Gabriella said this.

Troy was enraged and he didn't know why. Something was boiling up inside of him, and he didn't like it, but he felt like he had no control over it. Suddenly he poured all of his emotions into a kiss, which he placed on Gabriella's lips.

Gabriella pulled away, too upset to speak. She only managed to say 'I have to go.' She quickly got up and walked to the door, her head tilted downwards.

'Why? Why do you have to leave me like this?' Troy yelled angrily. He didn't know what was wrong with him, but he didn't like it.

'Please Troy, don't make this harder then it already is.' Gabriella said, through tears, which were now pouring down her cheeks.

'Just get out.' Troy said, solemnly, as he closed the door behind Gabriella, who just left, tears now flowing freely from her eyes.

Gabriella raced out to her car, and then relized, that she hadn't drove here. She started walking home and just cried for ten minutes while walking.She didn't know why this was so emotional for her, she only met him this morning. She was just head over heels in love with him, even though they had just broken up after going out for what, a couple of hours? Gabriella decided she didn'd want to go home, and instead decided to walk towards the town park. She sat down on a bench, and cried, for what seemed like an eternity. She stayed like this, until she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see a man about her age. She recoiled her shoulder as she smelt alcohol and could sense, just by looking at him that he was drunk.

"Can I help you?" Gabriella asked slightly afraid.

"In more ways then you know." Said the man, stepping closer.

"Don't you dare come near me." Gabriella said, standing up and trying to look confident.

Gabriella slowly backed away, but everytime she did that, he would take a step closer. Suddenly, a figure came from behind a tree, and raced towards the drunken man. Gabriella screamed, and turned and ran away. She could hear shouts, and the sound of skin impacting skin painfully. She kept running until she got home, where she burst inside, and locked all the doors and windows. She ran into the kitchen and looked around for any sign of her mother. She saw a note on the marble counter-top. She quickly scanned it, taking in every word of it.

_Gabi-_

_Went out to get some food, and other stuff.__ I will be back soon, promise! Love __ya_

_-Mommy_

Gabriella crumpled it up and threw it into the the trash bin. She raced upstairs, and charged into her still mostly empty room. She threw herself onto the bed and screamed and cried into her pillow. She kept this up, until she fell asleep. In all the negative excitement that occured that day, she totally forgot that tomorow was her first day of school at East High. Her dreams shifted from Troy, to the drunken man. Today was not Gabriella's day.

A/N: This chapter is mostly about Gabriella, the next chapter will focus more on Troy's life. By the way, I love the title of this chapter. :) Review It Please! Thanks to Daisy, for reading this before its posted!


	4. UPDATE!

UPDATE: WELL GUYS OBVIOUSLY I HAVENT POSTED ANYTHING IN A WHILE BECAUSE I AM CO-WRITING A STORY WITH MY GOOD FRIEND DAISY!!!!YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYA WOOT WOOT!

so yeah! its under the link on my page!


	5. READ PLEASE!

hey guys! Sorry for not updating, but I am working on another story. The link is on my page! Just wondering if you guys had any ideas for another story for me... I was thinking something with one of them being super rich or something.. Let me know in a rewview of this!


End file.
